Peace Walker Night
Peace Walker Night is a weekly event which released gameplay videos and other information relating to the then-in development Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Four videos were released, as well as two versions of the first two videos. Each gameplay demonstration starts with the creation of a new file. Night 1: For Starters, a Solo Sneaking Mission After the naming of the gameplay file, "LETS," the video begins with Naked Snake traversing through what is later revealed to be the United States Missile Base in Nicaragua. Kazuhira Miller tells Snake to head west for the communications tower and warns him of the Kidnapper drone. Upon equipping the Sonic Eye, Snake then turns left and heads into an alley, bypassing the Kidnapper altogether. Snake then stops and peeks around a corner. Upon sighting a soldier, Miller calls in expressing confusion and concern about Soviet soldiers being on the base. Snake then replaced his Mosin Nagant with an empty magazine and his Sonic Eye with Fulton recovery systems, and after crawling near a tarp, threw it near the Soviet soldier, causing him to investigate the noise. Snake then ambushed the Soviet soldier and interrogated him, eventually learning after three interrogations that there was a prisoner to the south of their current position. Snake then knocks the Soviet soldier out and, after equipping the Analyzer and scanning the unconscious soldier (revealing he would be best suited for the R&D Team with a peak rank of B), fultoned him out of the area. After Miller reported in that the helicopter had successfully retrieved the soldier, Snake took out his Mosin Nagant and proceeded to supply a headshot to the Soviet soldier patrolling above. However, the helmet deflected the initial shot, causing the soldier to become alert. Snake eventually got the bead and shot him again, this time successfully tranquilizing him. Unfortunately, the soldier managed to report to HQ about Snake firing at him before the aforementioned shot interrupted him, causing HQ to dispatch a search team to investigate. Snake then placed a Decoy nearby, and then equipped the Sonic Eye again to track when the reinforcements will arrive. Upon seeing the reinforcement climb up the ladder, he then hid behind a nearby wall, and proceeded to activate the Decoy. The Russian Commando proceeded to locate the "soldier," but then realized it was actually a trap upon closely inspecting the "soldier." He then kicked the soldier mannequin twice, shattering it. Too late, however, as Snake proceeded to hold him up after earlier reporting that he was "taking it slow." Snake then scanned the surrendering Commando with his analyzer, and discovered that he had a peak rank of E in the Combat Unit. Snake then leaves him be, although not before stealing much of his equipment, including one set of large Anesthyzers (5x rounds) and three sets of .45 ACP, which he sent to Mother Base. Snake then approached a gun turret, with Miller explaining how to use one. After aiming the turret, Snake left it be and went on his way. Snake then looked onward when near the ladder, only to see the Kidnapper intently guarding the area. Miller then decided against the forward route, and tried to think of another route to bypass the Kidnapper. Snake then spotted a maintenance passage behind him and descended the ladder, carefully navigating his way around in case of enemies being nearby. Snake then found the prisoner alluded to earlier and scanned him, discovering he had an A-rank for the Intel team. Snake then fultoned the prisoner out of the area and went his way as Miller confirmed the prisoner has been recovered and placed onboard the chopper. Snake then hid back behind a pipe after exiting the maintenance tunnel, and threw a chaff grenade, confusing the Kidnapper and traversed around. He then made it to the other side, although he had to be cautious as suspicious activity had been reported to the enemy. Snake then lured a soldier over to the ladder and then climbed up it. When the soldier got close, Snake then grabbed the soldier and threw him down below, knocking him out cold as a consequence. Snake then proceeded to use the stealth mat to hide from a soldier rushing to investigate the fall. Hiding successfully, the soldier returned to his post. Snake then hid behind a stack of crates, and threw a supply support marker at the soldier. Snake then hid long enough to ward off the soldier's suspicions. Then Snake got out of hiding and activated the beacon, with Miller confirming the request for a chopper-sent cardboard box of supplies, dropping it off right on top of the hapless Soviet soldier and knocking him out cold. Snake then collected the contents (grenades, large anesthysers, and rations) and then fultoned the comatose soldier to be recovered. Snake then entered the elevator. Night 2: 2-Man Cell Sneaking with a Buddy After the naming of the gameplay file, "DAI," the video begins with Naked Snake and his accompanying soldier, "LETS," traversing through the cloud jungle. Upon reaching a fork in the road, Snake tells the soldier to go left. LETS goes up a cliff while Snake continued, with Miller warning the two that the Enemy Search may not be able to detect any enemies that are actively hidden. Snake then hid behind a log just as LETS was coming to a halt near his position. Snake then equipped Nightvision goggles and, after carefully exiting his hiding spot, detected two enemy soldiers: one behind a tree, and one right below LETS' position. Snake then reported his discovery and told LETS to put the enemy to sleep. Snake then got into the enemy's view long enough for LETS to pounce on the enemy from above, as well as commence Fulton Recovery on the hapless scout. Snake likewise continued on to the soldier near the tree, while also ordering LETS to keep the soldier busy while he is enroute to the soldier and Miller reporting in that the soldier LETS fultoned earlier was recovered. LETS then threw an object in the direction facing away from both Snake and LETS, distracting the soldier long enough for Snake to sneak up behind him quickly and hold him up. Snake then proceeded to fulton the soldier as LETS ran ahead of him. Snake then approached a tree on upper ground as Miller contacted Snake about the soldier being recovered. LETS then let himself get spotted by the soldier while Snake approached the soldier from behind and grabbed him. Snake then interrogated the soldier, who expressed that he was impressed with Snake's method of distracting him, and requested that he join and that they could take over the world. LETS then took a picture and told him that wasn't exactly what they had in store for him as Snake threw him into unconsciousness. LETS and Snake proceeded to rush ahead, with LETS telling Snake to hurry and leaving the comatose enemy behind. LETS then took out his binoculars and spotted the enemy, warning Snake, who confirmed it with his NVGs. Snake then told them to go all in. Snake and LETS then went up the higher ground area, with Snake then throwing a smoke grenade at a soldier, covering the soldier in a cloud of smoke. LETS then rushed in and, at Snake's command, threw the soldier at Snake's position, with Snake proceeding to hold up the soldier and fultoning him. LETS then threw another smoke grenade at two soldiers below. Snake then ambushed the soldier closest to him and proceeded to hold him up and place him under fulton recovery. LETS then arrived as the smoke was dissipating in a box tank, telling Snake to get in. They then walked around in the tank as Miller gave instructions on how to use it. Snake then proceeded to fire a grenade via the turret at the soldier as he saw them, killing him instantly, with Miller expressing shock that the two actually were going to use the tank. Eventually, Snake and LETS made it to the ruins, with LETS stating that they ready their guns and Snake confirming that he's right behind him. Snake then fired two shots from his MK22 at the patrolling soldier's head. The first shot his helmet off, alerting him, and the second made contact with his head, putting him to sleep. LETS moved ahead while Snake fultoned the sleeping soldier. They then rendezvoused near the gate as Miller called in confirming that the fultoned soldier had been recovered. Snake then requested cover with LETS confirming the order as he fires the stealth gun's ray at Snake, cloaking him as Miller explains the properties of the stealth gun. Snake then slowly makes his way to a group of four soldiers and reports his discovery to LETS and returns to his position. Snake then leads LETS to an alternate route. Snake then acts as a stepstool to help LETS up a ledge, with LETS in return helping Snake up via reaching out for him. They then jump off the ledge to the other side, and navigate their way around, eventually discovering a lone soldier on the left turn. Snake and LETS then hide behind two walls. LETS then goes on ahead to take care of the soldier with Snake covering for him. Miller then proceeded to explain to them how to sight the enemy. LETS then stalked the enemy, with the soldier turning around just in time for LETS to grapple him and throw him into a wall. LETS then proceeded to fulton the comatose soldier. Snake then told LETS to go around, with LETS confirming the order as Miller confirmed the success of the Fulton recovery. LETS and Snake then split up, with Snake taking the straight route and then blending in with the dirt until LETS got into position. After marking their enemies, LETS and Snake took out, at LETS order, readied their electromagnetic wave guns and then fired after their tracers beams made contact with the soldiers and each other's beams. At Miller's order, they fired their weapons, killing all their enemies in a massive explosion. LETS and Snake then proceeded to head on over to the ruins after acknowledging each other's skills. Snake then proceeded to enter the ruin after using the ID card to open the lock. Night 3: CO-ED Sneaking with a Buddy. After the naming of the gameplay file, "SA-YA," the video begins with the battle against the Mi-24A chopper at Catarata de la Muerte, with Snake leading LETS and DAI. LETS orders his comrades to go around, with DAI confirming the order and Snake following in close pursuit. However, the enemy soldiers spotted them, forcing LETS and the others into a firefight with the enemy soldiers. Snake rolled out of the way, and eventually ordered his men to get behind something as the Hind, acting on the request for cover, fired on LETS and DAI. The enemy soldiers are left mortally wounded, but LETS and DAI are somewhat unscathed from the machine gun fire, and proceeded to return fire with missile launchers. LETS then ordered for a reload. Snake then fultoned all the wounded soldiers out of the combat field as his comrades reloaded and returned fire on the Hind. Eventually, MSF sent a supply box over. Snake then told his comrades that he's got them covered and reconvened with them, shooting LETS with a EZ health gun to replenish his health, with the latter thanking him afterwards. The Hind then deployed its backup units, with Snake ordering his men to stick with CQC as well as ordering for them to use grenades. Snake then, after taking advantage of a thrown stun grenade, utilized consecutive CQC on all four of the reinforcements, with DAI complementing Snake on his quick action. Snake then recovered all the comatose soldiers as the Hind was firing on his comrades. DAI ended up gravely wounded, but still able to fight. However, he was soon hit with one of the Hind's missiles, leaving him too injured to continue fighting. Snake then ordered for LETS to take cover and gave a battle cry as he rushed to DAI's aid, as Miller noted that he still had time before death. Snake then placed him into CPR, restarting his heart and causing DAI to regain consciousness. He then went for cover, and Big Boss then shot him with a few rounds of his EZ round gun as LETS was ordering for everyone to take cover, with DAI thanking Snake. Snake, after eating Rations, then equipped a shield and reconvened with his comrades. DAI then reported that he was going it alone before ordering his other comrades to equip explosive boxes. Snake and LETS then dropped the boxes and left as reinforcements were being deployed from the chopper. The reinforcements were wiped out when one of the soldiers investigated the boxes, which detonated and even caused significant damage to the Hind. DAI and LETS complimented each other for the idea. Snake then rushed and fultoned the sole remaining reinforcement soldier (who was mortally wounded) out of the battlefield just as the Hind started firing a missile salvo at LETS. LETS then recovered and returned fire. The Hind then loaded and readied its missile and fired them at LETS, leaving him gravely wounded, though still able to fight. LETS is eventually left unable to fight with another missile round, and Snake attempted to give CPR to him. Unfortunately, DAI ended up taken out with a missile as well, forcing Snake to delay in helping LETS to perform CPR on DAI. Snake then used a rescue box to save LETS, due to the delay, after borrowing it from DAI. LETS then fully recovered and thanked Snake as he left. Snake then threw a support strike marker towards the chopper just as reinforcements were being dropped out of the chopper, with LETS also landing a shot on the chopper. After Miller confirmed their need for support fire, the chopper ended up significantly damaged to the extent of damaging one of the fuel tanks, although they had a backup tank. DAI then warned his comrades that they were walking into a trap. Snake then, under Miller's advice, placed three aerial mines near the chopper, giving significant damage to it. Snake then returned to give some recovery to DAI while LETS was firing at the chopper. They then ordered for a supply box after Snake switched from a rescue box to a shield, which arrived just as the chopper was dropping off reinforcements. After some discussion, the group then used CO-OP Thunder, instantly killing the reinforcements, causing anger to the pilot and forcing him to peek out. LETS then brought out his Rail Gun, while DAI and Snake proceeded to charge it up, eventually charging it up enough to land a devastating blow to the chopper as Miller explains the functions of the Rail Gun. The chopper then falls into the chasm as it is gradually exploding and eventually gives a last big explosion from crashing as Miller congratulates them and tells them to return to base. Final Night: Going Old School Orthodox Metal After the naming of the gameplay file, "HIDEO", Snake travels through an upper hallway (later revealed to be the Mine Base). He ducks behind a crate and witnesses two soldiers saluting each other. He then marks the one heading towards his position with the Enemy Search. Snake then readies his MK22 and lands a headshot on the soldier. Snake then travels to the ledge fence to his right and then climbs over it to shimmy to the other side undetected, before getting back up to stable ground and grabbing the enemy soldier from behind and choking him unconscious. It then cuts to some time later, where he drops down to two soldiers on the ground, holds one up and shoots another in the head with the MK22. It then cuts to sometime later, where Snake managed to snipe a shielded soldier in the arm with an M21. The man bleeds out to death. Snake then throws a sleeping gas grenade at a shield soldier above him, putting him to sleep, before throwing a smoke grenade at two soldiers in front of him and then headshotting the soldiers via the M21 and NVGs. It then cuts to much later in the final game, during the final standard mission where Snake is rushing under alert to the communications building at the US base at Nicaragua. Snake narrowly avoids an RPG shell aimed at him by a Soviet soldier. Snake then used his RK-47 to take down a Kidnapper, consequently also causing some rubble to come loose and act as a makeshift barrier between Snake and his enemy. Snake then takes down a Soviet commando with the CAWS, with him bleeding out to death. Snake then used the RK-47's grenade launcher to take out another Soviet soldier on one of the platforms above. Snake then managed to use it again on a Soviet soldier near an oil drum, both killing the man and destroying a large segment of the bridge. Snake then dropped a C4 near the rubble he created earlier and ran, only stopping when a grenade exploded at his feet. He then detonated the C4 and killed the commando pursuing him. Snake then threw a grenade at another soldier above, but the soldier saw it coming and dodged it. Snake then took him out with two shots to the head from his RK (due to the soldier wearing a helmet). Snake then shot another Soviet commando headed his way with the CAWS, leaving him to bleed out to death. He then used the WA-2000 to kill a soldier with an RPG-7 launcher, although not before the soldier fired at him, causing Snake to duck behind the rubble at the last second. The Soviet commando then rushed at Snake, but Snake managed to take him out by destroying an oil drum on the bridge above him, also destroying a Kidnapper in the process. Snake then took out the last soldier with the WA-2000 after getting a clean sight with three shots. It then cuts to his arrival near the immediate premises of the communications tower. Miller then warns Snake about the Hind D nearby just as it fires missiles and blows out a part of the wall as Heavens Divide starts playing. Snake then uses his last smoke grenade to create a smokescreen at the newly-made "door." During the confusion, Snake plants a claymore mine near the door, with Miller telling Snake that he has to take them down as there are no hiding places available. Snake then hid behind one of the windows, although the missiles ended up aimed at the wall, forcing Snake to make evasive maneuvers as the wall disappeared in a fiery explosion, with Miller telling Snake to do something about the Hind. Snake then sniped a Soviet commando near a turret when it fired on him. Snake then took out one of the Soviet commandos with the remaining ammo of his M16A1 before being knocked back by an explosion. He then took out the remaining soldiers with the remaining ammo of his WA-2000. Snake then fired two rounds at the chopper with the FIM-43 Redeye, taking advantage of the openings. He then switched to the M16A1 w/Stun grenade launcher, and despite Miller's warnings against going outside with a Hind pursuing him, exited the building and fired his remaining ammo at the chopper. Snake then commandeered a turret and fired on the Hind after running out of all ammo, screaming as he fired at the Hind as the video ends. This is the only video to be fully released in English rather than simply in Japanese with English subtitles. Gallery File:MGS PEACE WALKER Night 2 "2-Man Cell Sneaking with a Buddy."-0|thumb|right|335px|Translated Night 2. File:MGS PEACE WALKER Night 1 "For Starters A Solo Sneaking Mission"-0|thumb|right|335px|Translated Night 1. Category:Marketing